Le destin est contre nous!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Mikoshiba, le capitaine de Sumezuka, a enfin trouvé le courage de demander à la soeur de Rin de sortir avec lui. Comment leur premier rendez-vous va se passer ?


**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Le destin est contre nous !

**Disclaimer**: Le laisse les personnages à l'auteur, je les pique juste le temps d'une petite histoire, il ne m'en voudra pas je pense…

**Pairing****: **Et un couple hétéro, Mikoshiba Seijuurou et Matsuoka Gou !

**Note**** : **J'avais souvent eu envie de trouver une petite histoire pour ces deux-là et c'est grâce au défi d'une amie que je me lance enfin ! Ne vous attendez pas cependant à monts et merveilles ! ~

* * *

« - _Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je te le promets !_

_- . _»

Que lui avait-il pris ce jour-là d'accepter ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. En plus, ses vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute sa chambre sans qu'elle puisse trouver la moindre tenue à se mettre. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'heure, elle pâlit et attrapa les affaires qui lui tombaient sous la main. Elle enfila ainsi un jean avec une ceinture blanche, un débardeur jaune et un haut chauve-souris blanc à rayures bleues. Elle se fit un chignon à la hâte et dévala les escaliers pour aller enfiler ses baskets et partir en courant vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle ralentit le rythme à mi-chemin. Il n'était pas question qu'elle arrive complètement en nage devant le jeune homme. Il semblait beaucoup l'aimer mais la voir transpirante risquait de le faire regretter sa demande de rendez-vous.

- **Oh ! Gou-chan !**

**- C'est Kou !**

La jeune fille ne supportait pas son nom qui sonnait trop masculin à son goût. Elle s'énervait toujours lorsqu'elle l'entendait et corrigeait la personne en espérant qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Il n'y avait que Nagisa pour ne pas comprendre ou alors le faire exprès pour l'agacer.

- **Tu es de sortie ?**

**- ! Je vais à la fête foraine. Et toi ?**

**- Je vais chez Rei l'embêter un peu. **

Après un échange de quelques banalités, la jeune fille salua son camarade et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle était encore dans les temps, elle n'avait donc aucun besoin de se presser. Elle plaignait presque Rei de devoir supporter Nagisa. Mais avec un peu de chance les autres iraient aussi. Si cela se passait ainsi, avec Haru-senpai, ils risquaient tous de finir dans la piscine à un moment ou à l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au parc, devant la statue du point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient décidé ensembles la dernière fois, elle aperçut la silhouette du jeune homme en train de l'attendre. Elle esquissa un sourire, ravie de voir que ce n'était pas le genre d'hommes à faire attendre une jeune fille. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du parc légèrement plus loin, elle sut qu'elle était pile à l'heure.

- **Matsuoka !**

**- Mikoshiba, bonjour. J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps.**

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis appelle-moi Seijuurou, si tu veux.**

**- Ah ? Oh… Et bien, d'accord Seijuurou-san. Dans ce cas, utilise Kou. **

Ce serait sûrement plus simple si jamais le jeune homme voulait parler de son frère. Ils avaient tous les deux le même nom de famille -ce qui était tout à fait logique. Et puis si elle utilisait le prénom du capitaine de l'équipe de Sumezuka, elle pouvait bien lui permettre de faire de même. Tant qu'il utilisait bien la bonne prononciation et ne fasse pas comme Nagisa. Sinon, elle changerait d'avis.

- **Tu es prête pour la fête foraine ? **

**- Oui !**

Côte à côte, ils sortirent du parc pour aller jusqu'à la fête foraine. Elle n'était pas bien loin et après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Elle n'était là que depuis trois jours mais elle faisait déjà parler d'elle dans toute la ville. C'était pour cette raison que le jeune homme avait décidé de proposer à Kou d'y aller.

- **Hein ? Mais …**

**- « Fermer pour cause de problème technique » ?**

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être devant l'entrée à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les gens semblaient sortir de la fête foraine la mine déçue. Il y avait eu un problème si important que toute la fête foraine devait fermer ? Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

- **Je suis désolé !**

**- Hein ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute !**

Elle agita ses mains devant son visage, gênée de le voir s'incliner. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir un problème pareil. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans ce cas. Et il y avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Elle testerait la fête foraine une autre fois, avec lui ou avec ses amis.

- **Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?**

**- L'aquarium ? Il n'est pas très loin et récemment ils ont mis de nouvelles espèces. Je sais pas si tu les as déjà vu, mais sinon on peut y aller ?**

**- Avec plaisir !**

Elle n'était pas allée à l'aquarium depuis belle lurette. Elle avait quelques souvenirs. Il lui semblait même que c'était avec son frère qu'elle y était allée pour la dernière fois. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'aquarium tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien, surtout de natation. C'était l'un des points communs qu'ils avaient. Et Kou n'était pas mécontente d'avoir quelques nouvelles de son frère qui n'était pas si bavard que ça avec elle.

- **Personne pour faire la queue ? C'est rare !**

**- Mais on dirait que c'est fermé, non ?**

Le jeune homme fit une légère grimace, s'attendant au pire, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée. Sur la porte était affichée une feuille expliquant pourquoi l'aquarium devait fermer aujourd'hui.

-** Encore des soucis… C'est pas vrai !**

**- faut croire que c'était pas le bon jour pour sortir. **

**- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'avais promis que tu ne regretterais pas de sortir avec moi et voilà deux plans qui tombent à l'eau !**

**- Allons ! Ce genre de choses ça arrive. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Au pire, j'ai vu un marchand de glaces dans le parc en arrivant, on peut toujours aller en manger une et se poser sur un banc.**

**- Avec grand plaisir ! Merci !**

**- Mais me remercie pas !**

Elle se mit légèrement à rire, amusée par la façon d'agir de Mikoshiba. Il semblait encore plus stressé qu'elle. Et c'était assez mignon de le voir se décarcasser pour essayer de faire en sorte que le rendez-vous marche comme sur des roulettes. Elle s'était attendue à une catastrophe, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir à une telle invitation sur le coup. Elle avait cédé, pensant qu'il fallait donner sa chance au jeune homme. Et finalement, même si cela n'avait pas marché jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas trouvé ça déplaisant. Au contraire, elle avait appris à connaître un peu mieux le jeune homme et plus elle le connaissait, plus elle l'appréciait.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent au parc qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Avec tout ça, ils avaient passé une bonne heure à marcher et à discuter pour trouver enfin un truc à faire, sans qu'ils soient interrompus par un problème quelconque. Mikoshiba paya pour les deux glaces et ils partirent se poser sur l'herbe en face du petit étang.

- **J'espère que cette journée ne t'aura pas-**

**- Hey ! Elle est pas encore finie ! **

**- Donc, tu veux bien rester plus longtemps avec moi ?**

**- On peut toujours aller faire un tour, puis aller manger un truc, et puis … On ira une prochaine fois à la fête foraine. **

Elle sentie le rouge monter aux joues. Elle était gênée par ses propres paroles. Elle qui au début n'était pas motivée pour sortir, elle était en train de lui proposer de continuer et même de remettre ça. Elle esquiva le regard du jeune homme, léchant sa glace.

- **Vraiment ? Tu voudras bien remettre ça ? Mais c'est super ! Merci Gou !**

**- C'est K- !**

Elle tourna la tête au mauvais moment. Mikoshiba pensait simplement lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier, mais celui-ci atterrit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui sous le coup de la surprise, lâcha sa glace dans l'herbe.

- ** ! …je…**

**- Oh ! Désolé ! Enfin… je comptais juste …Sur la joue !**

**- C.c'est pas…grave…**

Les deux avaient les joues rouges. Kou venait de se faire perdre son premier baiser. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus à l'aise. Il avait presque peur que la jeune fille prenne ses jambes à son coup. Il décida donc de briser le silence gênant qui planait dans les airs.

- **Tu veux une autre glace ?**

**- Oh ? Euh…Non…Non… C'est bon !**

**- Au pire, tu peux en piquer… De la mienne.**

**- Ah, merci c'est gentil. **

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Mikoshiba était un jeune homme adorable. Il pouvait avoir un regard effrayant des fois, mais avec elle, il était toujours tendre et attentionné. Elle n'était pas mécontente de le connaître sous cet angle. Elle laissa tomber le petit incident, qui n'était pas si terrible en y réfléchissant bien, et se pencha pour piquer un bout de la glace du jeune homme.

**- Et si on bougeait un peu ? **

**- Bonne idée ! **

Rester assis, n'aidait pas à faire partir la gêne. Ils se mirent donc en chemin pour une petite balade dans la ville. Le reste du rendez-vous se passa sans incident majeur et pour le conclure, Mikoshiba posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille, sans louper son coup, et lui promis de la recontacter pour un prochain rendez-vous. Rendez-vous qu'elle attendait déjà avec impatience. Dire que son frère lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher de Mikoshiba.

* * *

**Alors défi réussi ? ~**

Ce défi m'a été lancé sur un forum, "**rp-with-you**" (suffit de taper ça dans un moteur de recherche et c'est le premier lien ;), pour m'amuser. Les gens voient de quoi je suis capable et puis moi aussi, ça me permet de voir ce dont mon imagination est capable!

N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre! Pour rp (vous verrez, on n'a pas de personnages définitifs, on peut en changer à chaque rp!), pour lire des rp, pour avoir des défis de fanfictions, pour en lancer, bref pour vous amuser avec nous!


End file.
